A variety of mechanisms have been used in the past to secure fluid lines to fluid coupling assemblies. These mechanisms have been designed to assure that a tight connection exists between the fluid line and the fluid coupling assembly. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,043, 4,519,449, 4,749,214, 4,538,679 and 4,640,534, the aggregate disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. A number of these devices have also been designed to minimize the time needed to connect fluid lines to fluid coupling assemblies. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,534 discloses one such quick-connect assembly. This particular assembly employs a retaining clip which permits easy snap-in connection.
Although these fluid coupling assemblies are useful in providing easy-to-assemble fluid-tight connections, they have the drawback of being difficult to disconnect for repairs or replacement of parts. In the past, manual techniques have been used to disconnect the fluid line from the fluid coupling assembly. For instance, screwdrivers have been used to pry the retaining clip from the clip-receiving groove, thus permitting the fluid line to be removed from the fluid coupling assembly. This has the drawback of being time intensive, and may also plastically deform and damage the retaining clip. Damaged retaining clips may cause problems, such as fluid leakage, vibration interference, metal fatigue and the like.
A second known means of removing the fluid line from the fluid coupling assembly is to physically cut the retaining clip. However, this requires that a new retaining clip be installed each time the fluid line is removed from the fluid coupling assembly. In addition, this method presents safety hazards in that the retaining clip is often manufactured from spring steel and may break away and injure the mechanic removing the fluid line from the fluid coupling assembly. While some disconnect tools are disclosed in the prior art (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,359, 5,455,995, 4,612,953, and Owatona Tool Company Product No. 7370), none of these are designed to disengage a quick-connection which employs a retaining clip. Hence, it would be useful to provide a disconnect tool which would permit ready expansion of the retaining clip and quick removal of the fluid line from the fluid coupling assembly, with only elastic deformation of the clip.